


Book of Lies

by Luvelyslytherin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anime, Aobajousai, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Karasuno, M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, POV Oikawa Tooru, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Reader-Insert, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvelyslytherin/pseuds/Luvelyslytherin
Summary: Y/n lived a relatively normal life in the States. She was a high school student with an obsession with animated characters. She watched, read, and fantasized about her favorite characters to the point where she almost couldn't live without them.One day after school, y/n arrives home to find a mysterious package with her name on it. Curious to find out what was inside she discovers a book inside filled to the brim with names she'd never heard before.The strangest thing was that there was a column with different anime titles in it.When y/n decides to write down her own name as well as her favorite anime, she finds herself alone in her room the following morning. And get this, everything looked to be animated.When y/n leaves for school she discovers she isn't in her hometown anymore, no, she's in her favorite anime, and everything she is wishing to happen is happening.What will y/n do now that she is in her favorite anime getting to live out the storyline of her choosing? Will she be there forever? Or will she be thrown back into her old life? Will y/n fall in love with her favorite anime character? And will said anime character fall back in love with her?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 5





	Book of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Part One's Summary: When 17-year-old y/n discovers a mysterious book addressed to her, she is curious to find out what happens when she inputs her name and anime of choosing inside.
> 
> What she discovers is that she is transported into her favorite anime and gets to follow along with a storyline of her choosing.
> 
> Will y/n be able to keep her happy ending? Or will she be forced back to her old life? Is Oikawa going to fall in love with the girl of his dreams the way y/n wants him to? Is everything real? Or is every feeling inside her story fake?
> 
> Read on to the first chapter to begin your journey of living in your favorite anime with who you wished was the love of your life.

Y/n walked down the hallway of her school. It had been a long day of studying for the midterms that would take place the following week. She was scared that she wouldn't pass her second-year chemistry exam.  
It was her hardest class and the very first exam of the week. Luckily for her, she was getting extra credit from all the after school tutorials she was going to. That day in particular she stayed after school for tutorials and by the time it was over she realized just how tired she really was.

It was seven in the evening, and it was at this time that she knew her mother would be heading off to work until the following day at six.

Y/n took a deep breath as she walked out of the main entrance of the school. Seeing as her school had an enforced dress code, she wore the school skirt and blouse underneath her favorite anime-inspired hoodie.  
It was the colors of Karasuno's signature black, orange, and white lettering. Although it was her favorite team, her favorite player was on a different team. Y/n smiled down at her hoodie as she walked along the sidewalk out of the building.

Y/n groaned with the realization she wouldn't make it home in time to tune in on one of her anime's that was currently airing. They were reruns on cable, but it still brought joy to her to rewatch them time and time again.

On the way, home y/n stopped at a local sandwich shop. The owners knew her well, smiling at her as they asked if she wanted her regular or not. With a single nod of her head, the owners went to work on her favorite sandwich, the classic BLT.

A group of students walked in after her, most of them paying her no attention. The only one who did pay her attention was the only non-animated boy she had a crush on. His name was Isaac, and he was one of her high school's star soccer players.

Unlike her favorite anime, her high school's star sport wasn't volleyball, but soccer, football, and basketball. Sure, she liked to watch them from time to time, but she would prefer to watch her crush play her favorite sport, volleyball. Maybe y/n was biased, but she liked it the most out of all of the sports.

"Y/n! Order's ready!"

Y/n snapped from her daydreaming about which anime to splurge over that night. She kept her nights to herself, knowing that she worked hard all day studying that she needed some time for herself. That night she was in between rewatching Maid Sama and Tokyo Ghoul.  
Recently she finished rewatching Haikyuu for the umpteenth time and decided to watch something else for a change. A hard change, but a change nonetheless. Y/n walked slowly the rest of the way home, thinking about the way her crush had held eye contact with her as he sat at the table in the sandwich shop.

Her cheeks blushed as she thought about it. He was the only one that had ever caught her eye, and she wasn't sure if it was because of how handsome he was, or because of the one time she was watching Hunter x Hunter during class, he had politely asked her to move her laptop toward his direction so he could watch too.

Either way, she was hooked on him.

If she couldn't have her fictional boyfriends come to life, then she might as well settle for the next best, right?

After a couple of minutes of walking and y/n was walking up to her apartment door where just she and her mom lived. It was a medium-sized two-bedroom apartment they had bought after some... things happened, and y/n loved it. She felt happy after the incident and getting to decorate an entire apartment also brought her joy.

It'd been a little over a year since it happened, and only now had she and her mom been able to function the slightest of what used to be their normal.

The cool air from inside her apartment welcomed her as she opened the front door. She could hear her cat jump down on the wood tiled floor somewhere in the apartment before she saw her white cat sashaying toward her.  
Y/n crouched down and smoothed her fingers through her cat's thick white fur, ruffling it just a bit before smiling fondly and standing back up straight. She kicked her front door closed with the heel of her foot and walked the rest of the way in and into her kitchen.

The moment she flipped the switch for the kitchen light her eyes flickered over the brown paper wrapped package sitting on her counter.

She let her bag of food sit on the counter as she walked over to the other side of the counter and looked at the package. It had only two things written on it, her name and her address.

Her brows raised as her hands reached out and picked up the package, flipping it every which way to try and figure out what it was. It was no help as it didn't make a sound and had no way for her to know what it was unless she opened it.  
With a huff she turned to her kitchen sink and washed her hands, nodding at herself while putting on her favorite Spotify playlist to listen to as she ate. Her stomach growled, causing her to laugh at her body and pat her loud ground-shaking stomach.

"Alright, alright, I'm feeding you. Hold on."

Y/n reached into the bag of her food, unwrapping the sandwich she loved, and quickly stuffed her face with it. She chowed it down almost completely when her eyes glanced at the mysterious package once again, and her curiosity was beginning to get the best of her.

Holding the sandwich with her mouth, y/n stood in front of the package, slowly reaching out and ripping the package open. When she did so, she found herself staring at a brand new looking book. It was leather-bound, a clock engraved into the front cover with a thin string of velvet material wrapped a couple of times around it.  
Again, she flipped the book over in every which way she could, trying to figure out what it was, or what was in it. There was nothing about the contents inside it, and with her peaking interest, she unwrapped the string around it and carefully opened it.

To say y/n was confused was an understatement. On the very first page, and every page she flipped to, were names of people and what looked to be the name of an anime. She wondered what this meant as she shrugged it off and closed the book to finish off her sandwich.  
She ate her bag of chips next, then drank her orange-flavored drink. Y/n threw her trash away, cleaning up after herself, and grabbed the mysterious book before heading to the room for a nice shower and wind-down from the day.

After a nice warm shower y/n dressed in her favorite satin mint green pajamas and sat at her vanity. Her big bright blue eyes stared back at her in the mirror, capturing herself in a staring contest. Her long straight jet black hair fell down her back as she brushed it, and then it was time for her skincare routine.

She always hated her skin, she was prone to some acne and redness, her skin usually feeling bumpy beneath her fingers whenever she touched it. Y/n wished she was able to have clear and smooth skin like celebrities in movies and tv shows, but she knew that was all fake anyway.

Y/n sighed loudly in the silence of her room, the same Spotify playlist playing in the background slowly. She hummed along with one of her favorite songs that she didn't know how to pronounce clearly, a song by one of her favorite k-pop bands, Blue & Gray by BTS.  
She had looked up the lyrics from time to time after it came out trying to remember what the words meant, and had mostly got it down after a month of continuously listening to it. But could she herself actually say the words without sounding like a flailing fish?

The answer is no, no she couldn't.

Y/n gathered her hair in a sapphire-colored silk scrunchie before flopping back onto her bed and discreetly looking at the leather-bound book lying on the other side of her double bed.

With a sigh, she rolled onto her side and opened the book back up to its last page. There were a name and an anime written down. And there was only one last slot on the page, which was the very last one in the book itself. She wondered what would happen if she put down her own name, and as she lied there wondering a pen appeared on the page.

Y/n gasped, picking the book up, flipping it at every angle wondering where the pen had come from. She was sure there wasn't a pen a second ago. It was almost as if magic brought the pen to her.

Glancing at the clock on her nightstand she saw it was already brimming the time of ten o'clock, and knew she should be getting to sleep soon. Wanting to know what would happen if she wrote down her name and an anime she slowly took the pen from the page and settled the tip of it at the last slot.

Y/n bit her lip with anticipation, hoping that if she did this, writing her name down, that nothing bad would happen to her. But there was only one way to find out.

With a hesitant hand, y/n slowly wrote on the last slot of the page.

Y/N  
Haikyuu

As she wrote the last letter of her favorite anime, y/n looked around as if something was going to pop out at her. And when nothing did she sighed in relief as well as disappointment.

"So much for that."

Y/n closed the book with the pen still on the inside of the page and placed it on top of her nightstand. She wished she could stay up and look into it more, but the next day would be hectic with her study schedule and she needed her sleep.

Dropping down onto her bed she closed her eyes and consciously reached out for the light switch on her lamp currently lighting up her room.

"Well, good night to me. And good night mysterious book."

That night, the moon was summoned, it glowed brighter than usual and flew through the curtains of y/n's room circling her room until it found the leather-bound book sitting on her nightstand. The book flew open to the page where she had written down her name and favorite anime, and then it began to glow.  
Of course, y/n hadn't witnessed this as she was sound asleep, and the book made no noise to wake her. Instead, the book glowed and a new world bloomed from within. A world that wasn't real and a world that y/n had the authority to rewrite to her liking.

As y/n slept through the night, she was taken to a new world in which she would be able to live for one year. The agreements would not be told to her directly, but the world of Haikyuu was now hers to control.  
She could create her own story, her own fate with the characters, her own outcomes. She could be whoever she wanted to be, see whatever she wanted to see and do whatever she wanted to do.

When y/n awakens, she'll come face-to-face with a world she never would've thought imaginable.

A world where her favorite player, would soon become much more than fiction.


End file.
